Amy porter
Amy Porter is a natural leader with a rebellious streak and loves the drama of confrontation. There isn’t a cause Amy won’t adopt nor will she miss an opportunity to take offence. Amy joined Waterloo Road in series five after the merger with Private School John Fosters. Amy became heavily embroiled in the girl gang culture and was a lead antagonist in the violence that followed. When Finn Sharkey joined later in the series this melodramatic couple soon brought the worst out in each other and Finn eventually drove Amy to agree to suicide pact. Chris caught them in time and in series six Amy enjoyed a quieter year – growing closer to Lauren Andrews after her and Sambuca drifted apart. In series seven Amy really struggles to cope with Sam’s diagnosis. Amy left the series when her mother got a new job in North Yorkshire. Amy was portrayed by Ayesha Gwilt who now goes by the name Nisa Cole. Series Five Edit Amy first appears in Waterloo Road when she is transfered from John Fosters after it closes down. She resents having to attend Waterloo Road and quickley forms a gang with Lindsey and Siobhan. This leads her to be involved in many fights especially with an oposing Waterloo Road gang comprising of Michaela, Sambuca and Lauren. Amy soon causes more trouble at Waterloo Road when she sets her sights on older boy Bolton Smilie. Amy and Siobhan then contruct a complicated plan to lure Bolton into the "out of order" toilets. When Amy attempts to get intimate with Bolton, she is angry when he doesn't seem to be interested. Amy goes straight to Ms Campbell and insists that Bolton tried to rape her. Kim Campbell, a sexual assualt victim, knows what it's like to not be believed and takes Amy's word for it. It is only when Amy sees how big her lie is that she eventually comes clean and tells the truth. When another pupil acuses Amy of bullying her ,no one believes Amy, her part record of bullying and lying haven't exactly left her in good light. However ,when it is found out that the pupil is suffering from Schizophrenia, Amy is cleared of all accusations. Amy wastes no time however getting up to no good again. She knows her English teacher Ms Hopewell will not be able to control the class in an upcoming inspection so she offers to make sure the class is well behaved if she is paid. Helen Hopewell has no better option so she agrees. When Helen stops paying her though Amy is outraged and organises a house party at Ms Hopewell's house. Helen decides that this is the last straw and quits teaching. When Finn arrives at Waterloo Road, Amy is drawn to his bad boy behaviour. They soon begin a relationship, built on rebellion. They smoke weed at school, get drunk at school and bunk off school on a regular basis. The final straw comes when Amy is caught vandalising an expensive piece of artwork at a gallery. Amy's parents request that they be separated during school but even this can't keep them apart as they still sneak around together. When Finn finds out he and his family will be moving to L.A he is distraught. How will he live without Amy? He decides they can never be apart and plans what he thinks is the only way they can be together forever - a suicide pact. At first Amy is unsure but she is so under Finn's spell that she eventually agrees. She gives her best friend Siobhan a heartfelt goodbye and throws away her phone and possessions. Together her and Finn leave school early to make their way down to the beach where they plan to drown together. When they are discovered to be missing science teacher Chris Mead does some investigating and finds a suicide note in Finn's locker as well as some photos of the beach. Chris tracks the pair down and finds them just as they are walking into the ocean together. He quickly runs to them and convinces them not to end their lives. Series Six Edit When Amy returns in series six she is best friends with Lauren Andrews as Siobhan has left and Sambuca and Lauren have fallen out. She and Lauren plan to smoke weed together but when Sambuca finds out she is horrified. Sambuca implores them not to do drugs as she knows what its like to live with an addict and she still cares about Lauren. Amy however doesn't trust Sam so she hatches a plan to get her caught with the drugs. When Sam is caught she tries to tell the head that they are Amy's but Lauren lies for Amy and Sambuca is expelled. When Sambuca returns later in the year they get off to another rocky start but become sort of friends. Together Amy, Lauren and Sambuca enter a business competition with their school dating website idea however they come second to the boys. Series Seven Edit Amy finally appears to be settled when she returns in series seven however this is not for long as she soon acquires a stalker. At first she loves the idea as she feels like a celebrity but the novelty soon wares off when she starts receiving threatening messages. Amy does some snooping of her own and finally discovers who her stalker is, a boy from her class. He was angry with Amy's mother as she was having an affair with his father which caused his parents to split-up. He announces this to the whole school which leaves Amy upset and embarrassed as she did not know about the affair. When Sambuca is diagnosed with brain cancer Amy and the rest of the gang rally round her. When she sadly passes away Amy and Lauren sort out her locker and help Finn to understand the sentimental value of all the little things she left behind. Together Finn, Lauren and Amy bury the items under Sambuca's memorial tree so there will always be a part of her at Waterloo Road. Amy is last seen protesting against the Local Authority's decision to sack head teacher Karen Fisher. She later departs off-screen when she moves away for her mother's new job. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Students